


make me

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Roommates, Sex Mentions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, could you vacuum the living room while I clean up the kitchen? My parents are going to be here in like an hour and I’d rather they not think their daughter lives like a total slob," Kira said, shuffling some papers around on the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Kira/Erica + "Come over here and make me."

"Hey, could you vacuum the living room while I clean up the kitchen? My parents are going to be here in like an hour and I’d rather they not think their daughter lives like a total slob," Kira said, shuffling some papers around on the kitchen table.

Erica’s voice carried in from somewhere in the living room. “But you do live like a total slob.”

"Haha," Kira mocked, shoving the mail that had collected over the past week into the junk drawer. "Then I guess because you’re my roommate that means you’re a slob, too."

"I’m fine with it," Erica replied and when Kira glanced into the living room all she could see was one booted foot propped up on the couch arm rest. 

"Seriously though, can you vacuum?" Kira asked again. It was her parents first time coming to see her new apartment and she wanted to impress them, prove that their daughter was capable of living on her own. Or at least with a roommate and not her parents.

"Come over here and make me," Erica replied, head popping up over the back of the couch, a wicked grin on her face. "And stop calling me your roommate, you literally sat on my face last night."

Kira felt herself turn red and Erica’s grin only widened. 

"So what do I call you now?" she asked. Last night had been an incredible release of sexual tension between the two of them, but it wasn’t something they had really discussed since then. And now Kira’s parents were coming over and the apartment was a mess and all she wanted to do was push the other girl into her bed and keep her there for the rest of the day.

"I like the sound of girlfriend myself," Erica said. "Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?"

Kira couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her face and she was sure she looked like a total dork. “Well  _girlfriend_ ,” she said, “Please vacuum the living room before my parents get here.”

"Or else what?" The look in Erica’s eyes was mischievous and Kira tried to match it, one hand on her hip.

"Or else no dessert after my parents leave."

"Where do we keep the vacuum again?"

**Author's Note:**

> the [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
